Universe 7
The universe (宇宙, uchū) is the totality of existence, including planets, stars, galaxies (銀河, ginga), the contents of intergalactic space, and all matter and energy. There are twelve universes in the ''Dragon Ball'' series,Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, 2013 and the Seventh Universe is where planet Earth is located.Chōzenshū 1, 2013 Contents and structure In Daizenshuu 4, Daizenshuu 7, Dragon Ball Landmark, and the Dragon Ball: Super Exciting Guides, Akira Toriyama explains that he envisioned the Dragon Ball cosmos as a big ball. This ball is divided up in two halves: the lower half is the realm of the living (or "The Universe") and the upper half is the Other World (or "The Cosmos"), with Hell located between the two halves. The realm of living is divided into four quadrants based on the cardinal directions, each ruled by a Kai chosen among the Shin-jins from Planet Kaishin. There is one Check-In Station for the four Quadrants of the universe, which allows its inhabitants to go to the Other World. The Kais live in the Other World, on planets positioned at the four cardinal points of the cosmos; notably, North Kai's planet is at the end of a Snake Way which starts from the Check-In Station. The Grand Kai's planet is above Heaven, which is a gigantic planet in the center of the cosmos. There are roads leading to each Kaios' planet.Daizenshuu 7, 1996 The planet of the Kaioshins, the top-tier deities of the universe who watch over both the Other World and the living world, is located outside of the ball, in the Sacred World of the Kais. The Kaioshins are Gods of Creation who provide the catalyst for life and planets to be born. In order to provide a balance to the constantly increasing number of planets, the Gods of Destruction regularly destroy life and planets. There are twelve Gods of Destruction, one for each universe, and Bills is the God of Destruction of the Seventh Universe. The Demon Realm, where the Makaioshins (the complete opposite of the Kaioshins) live, is located on the very bottom pin/tip shaped of the universe.Dragon Ball: Super Exciting Guide, 2009 In the computer game Dragon Ball Online and the manga Jaco the Galactic Patrolman, it is revealed that using a Time Machine is ultimately a violation of the laws of the universe. It is explained in Dragon Ball Online that a deity called the Lord of Time watches over the flow of time from the cosmos, and it is mentioned in Jaco the Galactic Patrolman that the Galactic Patrol can punish this kind of crime. Places in the universe The two Quadrants of the universe where the Dragon Ball series is set are the North Galaxy and the South Galaxy. The universe that the Earth is part of holds a past where hundreds of planets have been destroyed through Majin Buu (creation of the dark mage Bibidi). Trivia *Toriyama said that the structure of the cosmos was so that it would be easy for both him and the readers to understand. *Akira Toriyama himself is included in the character dictionary in Daizenshuu 7, being described as the ultimate ruler of the Dragon Ball universe and a gentleman far, far greater than even the Kaioshins. *In the video game Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, Grand Kai's planet is located outside of the ball, below the Sacred World of the Kais. Gallery DBDaizUniverse.png|The universe in Daizenshuu 4 Universe(Daiz).png|The universe draft featured in Daizenshuu 4 DBUniverse.png|The universe as depicted in one of the Super Exciting Guides 4KaisPlanets.png|The planets of the four Kais, located on each Quadrant of the Cosmos Universe(BF).png|The universe in Buu's Fury (Planet of the Kais, Grand Kai's Planet, Heaven, Hell, Yemma's Office) References es:Universo Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball GT